


Heartache

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: College AU, Light Angst(?), M/M, Parties, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Tumblr prompt :D"I've had a crush on you for months but we've never talked yet here you are drunk off your ass trying to get me to come over and join your birthday party."





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fay 4 the prompt, and for re-sending it because i accidentally deleted it >:D

Tyler stays still, staring straight ahead at the drunken man before him. 

Evan Fong, the one and only, is in front of him, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He sways from side to side as he holds up his phone. “You.. you never answered any of my calls, man…”

He's sure Evan meant to show the list of calls sent to Tyler, but all that's on Evan's phone screen is the calculator app. Evan doesn't seem to notice, and is clearly anticipating some excuse or answer.

Tyler shrugs, his words getting caught in his throat at Evan's presence. He's been crushing  _ hard  _ on this man ever since he first met Evan in an unfortunate seating accident in their physics class. And now, like the stupid college children they are, Evan is drunk off his ass and Tyler is struggling to come up with something to say. 

“I was asleep. Sorry,” is all that comes out, and it makes him feel stupid, so,  _ so damn stupid  _ because this man is  _ drunk _ , and Tyler's still acting like some teenage girl. 

Evan laughs. It's a warm, charming, comforting laugh that, despite being super loud and reeking of alcohol, makes Tyler's heart pound erratically and his chest tighten in all the right ways. 

He doesn't even know how Evan got his number. They've never spoken, and Tyler knows this for a fact. If they had spoken in the past, Tyler's sure he would've remembered it. 

A hand reaches out and grabs him. Tyler, despite being the bigger, stronger man, stumbles forwards and has to jog to keep up with Evan as he's led down the hall. The faint thumping of bass becomes louder, along with one of the latest hip-hop singles that Tyler couldn't bother to listen to. The door opens to reveal a large mass of drunken, excited college students, some of them looking up and cheering as Evan walks in. 

Evan grins proudly at Tyler, cheeks flushed and some lipstick stains on his neck. “See? It's my birthday party! Come join the fun!”

Tyler doesn't get a choice. Evan hands him the bottle of vodka and looks up at him with those big, beautiful eyes of his, sparkling with excitement and a spark of something else Tyler can't dare name. They make his heart melt, and he can't bring himself to say no. He allows Evan to bring the bottle to his lips, and drinks his worries away. 

Two hours later, and Tyler isn't even sure why he let Evan drag him over here. He doesn't know why he even likes Evan in the first place, he realizes, gazing around the room dejectedly. 

His eyes land on Evan from across the room. He's dancing away with some other guys to a song Tyler can't recognize, all red jackets and beautiful, beautiful smiles that Tyler can't resist. It's that one glance that sends Tyler back into his little world of self-pity and romantic failures, and it's that one glance,that also sends another beer down the hatch. 

Parties aren't really his thing. They never were, and they never will be. Parties are more of an Evan thing, along with crowds and music and dancing and… well, really, it's pretty much everything Tyler isn't good at or likes. It feels like they're total opposites at times. Why did Tyler have to fall in love with someone so much better than him? 

Evan must've seen him staring, because he wobbles his way over with a big, excited cry of, “ _Tyler_!” It's a wonder how Evan can even walk at this point. 

“Hey,” Tyler says. The alcohol is giving him a false sense of confidence, and Tyler plans on using every last bit of it.

Evan gives some slurred, giggly response to Tyler, his words easily drowned out by the music. Still, his hand grabs onto Tyler's shoulder, and then Evan's directly in his face. 

Tyler's heart is pounding wildly. It makes him feel trapped and afraid, though he's not sure if he wants to escape. He takes a risk, reaching out and gently placing his hand on Evan's hip. There's no real reason for it, but Evan's body is nice and his skin is smooth and warm under Tyler's hand. 

Evan giggles softly, batting his eyelashes innocently and leaning in closer, having to stretch to reach Tyler's height. “I think you're really cool, you know,” he whispers. 

“I think you're pretty cool too,” Tyler whispers back. Evan's so close that Tyler can feel his breath fanning out across his face, and hair brushing against his forehead. 

Evan slides his free hand down Tyler's chest, a daring look in his eyes. “You know… I think you could show me a good time.”

“Do you want it that badly?” Tyler can't believe this is happening. They're drunk, and they're going to regret this tomorrow morning. And yet Tyler's hands move down to Evan's ass, giving it a light squeeze as he pulls the other closer. 

Lips are suddenly against Tyler's, and the feeling of someone as beautiful as Evan kissing him, even if he's drunk as hell, makes Tyler feel almost euphoric. He can feel the alcohol coursing through his body. It tells him that this is a terrible idea, and that he should stop immediately. 

He doesn't. He allows Evan to pull him into a bedroom that belongs to neither of them. He lets Evan strip him down, and he gladly lets Evan lead him through the night, and through all the activities that followed. 

The next morning Tyler wakes up to the smell of sex, a pounding in the back of his head, and a body moving besides him. He glances over to see Evan getting out of bed. 

Evan grabs his shirt off of the desk in the room, slipping it on. He grabs his phone off the desk too. 

Tyler decides to speak up. “Hey…”

“Oh, hey,” Evan says. He smiles sheepishly and laughs nervously. “Uh, about last night… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know…”

Tyler feels a wave of dread come over him. He wishes he knew why. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, blindly going along with what Evan’s saying.  _ What else was he expecting? Why does he feel so upset?  _   


“Thanks for coming to the party, I guess. I kinda gotta go, Jon and I had a breakfast date planned for today.”

He has no idea who Jon is, but he does know that the sudden surge of pain going through him is nothing more than envy. It makes him clench his hands into fists around the sheets, and his headache is lost in his thoughts. 

He's such an idiot. Why would Evan, who's literally never spoken to him until now, just spontaneously want to go have some drunk sex? It's just a stupid one night stand. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Tyler can do nothing but sit and watch as Evan leaves. He even has the nerve to give Tyler that stupid, charming smile of his, as if nothing happened and everything is normal. 

He hates the way his heart still pounds furiously in his chest at the sight of such a smile, and he hates the way hot, angry tears begin to fall the moment Evan closes the door. 


End file.
